Secrets
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Reid hated elevators. Another meeting in a stopped elevator starts a case in which the team has only the knowledge Colonel Sheppard is allowed to give them. They have to solve the case with half the details. He much will they find out? Sequel to Elevators
1. Chapter 1

A/N for all those who reviewed and asked for a sequel to elevators. I hope it is as good as the first. :)

Reid was, for once, stumped. In all his reading and experience he had never seen anything like this.

"Well?" Hitch asked.

"I have no idea. The writing appears to be writing but it's like nothing I've ever seen. I can only tell you that it was extremely well made."

"You Don't know?" Morgan asked entering the room and pulling on gloves. "Did the famous Dr Reid just utter those words?" Morgan asked grinning.

"What words?" JJ asked also entering the room.

"Reid said he didn't know." Morgan said a teasing note in his voice.

"Impossible." Emily said.

"What is?" Rossi asked entering on her tail.

"Reid is stumped." Hotch said sighing. "Let's focus on what we do know."

"The killer was probably about five seven or five eight judging on the wounds and the angle." Reid said holding the pictures to the light.

"The killer definitely has no type. The victims so far have been different. A white young male, an Asian older female. The killings have all been in different neighborhoods and the weapon is always left. It's always identical knifes." Morgan asked.

"where anything missing from the houses?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing obvious. Cash wallets credit cards keys and phones. Who would rob somebody but leave the thousand dollar watch in place?" Prentiss answered.

"Somebody looking for something specific maybe." Morgan said his eyes carefully taking in the scene.

Hotch's phone rang startling them all.

"Hotch."

Then team continued searching while he listened.

"Reid, Morgan. There's a new crime scene. Garcia is sending you the address now. I want you to go check it out. Meet us back at the station when your done. JJ, Emily I want you two to go to the station and set up. We should all be there in a couple hours."

"Alright." The four left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"What do we know?" Hotch asked the team as they stood in front of the white board filled with Reid's somewhat messy writing. They were waiting for Morgan and Reid to return from the latest crime scene.

"He has access to a significant amount of identical knifes. He's smart as well. He leaves a single cut on the chest but it's different on each victim. The first victim it was a diagonal line from left to right. Then a diagonal from right to left." Prentiss said staring at the crime scene photos.

"He's smart. The crimes are always carried off when no one else is around which suggests a familiarity with the victims and their schedules." Rossi added.

"He's not after money. He's also trying to send a message. He's also not after causing pain. He kills the victims with a single blow to the head that kills instantly without the person feeling anything and then carves into the chests."

The team continued putting idea's back and forth in front of the white board.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Well I think we're pretty much done here." Morgan stated pulling off his gloves and standing up. Reid who had been staring at the scene nodded and pulled off his gloves as well.

"C'mon kid let's go back to the station." Morgan pulled out his keys and led the way out the door.

During the ride Reid reviewed the crime scene photos and reports form the whole case while Morgan concentrated on the traffic.

Pulling gout in front of the building Morgan turned to Reid.

"Why don't you go ahead and take everything up. I'll follow when the car is parked."

Reid nodded and pulled his bag and more photos out of the car with him. He walked up to the elevator and paused. It had been almost a year since he had been trapped but elevators still gave him an uneasy feeling. With a deep breath he entered and closed the doors.

The elevator was in between the second and third floors when it suddenly halted with a slight lurch. Reid moaned. There was no super space chip to save him this time. He shrunk into a corner. He _hated _elevators.

Through his closed eyes he detected a bright flash of light. Thinking a bulb had blew he opened his eyes to survey the damage.

An instant double take was the only reaction to the sight that met him.

Leaning casually against the wall was the same man he had met previously in similar circumstances. Reid hoped he hadn't died or that the fear was bringing out a strong hallucination.

"Hello Dr. Reid." The man spoke pushing himself up off the wall of the elevator with a somehow lazy motion.

"Sheppard." Reid spoke somehow keeping his voice steady.

"Don't worry your perfectly safe." John assured. "My guys stopped the elevator. I needed some answers and I needed you alone to get them."

"What?" Reid asked curious despite the situation.

"Do you have one of the knives or a picture of one?" Sheppard asked holding out his hand.

"Ya." Reid pulled out a plastic wrapped knife and handed it to the Colonel who held it close.

"Crap." He breathed after a few moments handing it back.

"What?"

"Thanks Dr. Reid." Sheppard saluted lazily and disappeared in another brilliant flash of light.

The elevator pinged once and headed back down to the first floor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Reid. Was the elevator stuck?" Morgan asked when the doors opened. "I've been waiting for a while." He noticed the dazed and fading panic in the kids eyes.

"Sorry kid. Elevators aren't your thing. Let's take the stairs." Reid nodded gratefully and exited the elevator. Morgan chatted the whole way up and Reid was looking almost normal by the time they reached the third floor.

Hotch however noticed the difference.

"Reid. Are you alright?"

"Elevator malfunctioned again." Morgan answered while Reid nodded.

"I'm fine." Reid answered.

Hotch nodded once and pointed to the pictures of the chests. "Did the third victim have a line carved into the chest?" he asked.

"Yes a horizontal line." Reid squinted at the pictures his brow furrowed.

"What is it Reid?" Hotch asked. Reid motioned for him to wait a second. Then nodded.

"It's an A."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"If you put the pictures overlapping it forms the letter A." Reid said. "He's spelling something."

"Wh…" Hotch began when there was a polite knock at the door.

"I'm sorry sir." One of the female deputies said. "But there are some people here to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't know sir. They said it had to do with the case." The deputy said.

"Where are they now?"

"Downstairs checking in. We thought we'd give you a heads up." Hotch thanked her and she backed out. She had just left however when the group entered.

The man in the lead was dressed in smart dress blues his hair slightly askew. His green eyes twinkling. At his right shoulder stood an imposing man in dreadlocks dressed in a pair of jeans with a stark white shirt. One his other side stood a much shorter man in khaki's and a long sleeved shirt. A bronze woman stood next to him in a pair of black pants and a strange top.

"SSA Hotchner?" the man spoke. Reid was staring at the team.

"Yes. And you are?" Hotch asked stepping forward with Morgan and Rossi flanking him.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. I believe we met last year." John said reaching forward his hand.

"Colonel." Hotch finally recognized the man who had taken Reid to the hospital.

"This is my team. Civilian specialists Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex. And Dr. Rodney McKay." He pointed to each in turn before taking a sealed envelope from his jacket pocket. "My orders." he said handing them to Hotch.

The team of the BAU watched as Hotch read the letter his eyebrows raising. For the team that knew him so well they recognized the amazement for what he was reading. Though the eyebrows were the only thing that changed in his otherwise impassive expression.

"Well." He said looking over the team before him.

"I know it says we are to lead but to be completely honest I would have no idea how to lead an investigation. I'll leave that to your team of experts. We'll assist and observe." Sheppard said his voice calm. "If that's ok with you." he added. Hotch however knew it wasn't a question. He sensed something about Sheppard in the calm way he stood. He might play it cool and calm but Hotch sensed something capable and commanding in the man he hadn't seen before. Hotch knew the Colonel was not a man to mess with. He sensed a slight edge of danger tucked away behind the warm open exterior.

"We'd be honored to have you with us." Hotch said thinking back over the letter he had read and the signature at the bottom.

"If you could just catch us up." Sheppard suggested.

"We're not sure of the connection yet but we are sure it's the same man." Hotch started while discreetly handing the letter to Rossi to read. "it's always the same knife. He always leaves it behind and we think he's sending us a message. A line has been carved into each chest. Reid thinks it is the letter A." Sheppard looked up sharply at this.

"Does that mean something?" Hotch asked.

"it might." Sheppard said. "A lot of what I know is classified. The connection is a mutual employer."

"Who?"

"They have all been hand picked to serve as members of an expedition team?"

"What kind?"

"The highly secretive and classified kind." The shorter man spoke his voice slightly condescending.

"Before we go any further I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to sign these." Sheppard waved a hand and the woman moved forward with the thick folders.

"What are they?" Hotch demanded.

"Do to the nature of the case you and your team might become have access to a certain amount of classified information. These are simple non disclosure forms that state anything and everything you might learn on this case will be held in the outmost privacy." Sheppard said casually leaning against the wall.

Hotch nodded. He understood secrets. He carefully read through the form. All it contained was the agreement to keep matters of national security secret.

He signed it and handed it back to the smiling lady.

"Alright then let's begin." Sheppard said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch watched Sheppard as he leaned casually against the wall. Despite his lazy appearance Hotch got the impression that this man missed nothing. His phone rang as his team caught the military up.

"Hotch." "Hey Boss man. there are some pretty scary air force techs invading my lab." Garcia said sounding annoyed. "Why are they here? And Should I sign the form they keep waving in my face?"

Hotch sighed. "They're here to, Garcia."

"Should I cooperate?" Garcia asked

"They have orders from pretty high up." Hotch said his voice low as he stepped out of the room.

"How high?"

"The letter head is directly from the desk of the President."

"What are my options?"

"Sign or not work the case."

"I'll sign sir."

"See what you can dig up on these people. I want an idea on what I am dealing with." Hotch said his voice even lower.

"Names." Garcia demanded in a business like tone.

"Lt Colonel John Sheppard. Dr. Rodney McKay. Civilians Teyla Emagen and Ronon Dex."

"Will do sir." Garcia said before Hotch heard the dial tone. He entered at the end of the update.

John's eyes flashed to him once and away.

Hotch turned to the man and looked him in the eye.

"What are your theories?" Hotch asked him.

"The program I am associated with is prestigious. Only the best are chosen. I am thinking someone who got passed over in the selection process."

"Maybe you will recognize the murder weapon. Since you are more familiar with his case." Reid suggested eyeing Sheppard meaningfully. Morgan noticed the gaze. He filed it away to ask the kid later, away from listening ears.

"Let me see it." John said holding out his hand.

Reid dutifully pulled out the knife and handed it to John Who appeared to study it.

"We are familiar with the writing."

"What does it say?" Hotch asked.

"Mostly it's just gibberish." John said his brow furrowing again. "Someone who knows the language but not well." He shrugged.

He handed it to Dr McKay who stared at it intently.

"My team has traveled a long way to get here. And we come from a much later hour. If you'll excuse us we'll catch some dinner and meet you back here in the morning." Sheppard said pushing himself up form the wall. He nodded once to Hotch and motioned for his team to proceed him out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~"What are we getting into Hotch?" Morgan asked with a look to the letter Rossi now held.

"His orders come from the desk of the president and are hand signed by the Commander in Chief himself." Hotch answered. The team showed various measures of amazement before Hotch turned to Reid.

"What exactly happened in that elevator?" he asked his voice serious.

"I bumped my head and he took me to a doctor."

"A doctor not a hospital?"

"Not a hospital." Reid confirmed.

"Where?" Hotch demanded.

"I'm sorry Hotch." Reid answered pain at saying no evident. "The agreement I signed today isn't the first they have my name on."

"How many times have you worked with these guys?" Hotch asked frustration in his voice.

"I've never worked with them. I have only met John once. The day of the incident."

Hotch, while frustrated, understood that Reid was stuck. As he opened his mouth his phone rang.

"Hotch."

"Hey Boss man. You ready to hear what I got?"

"You r on speaker."

"Alright let's start with the civilians. Put short the don't exist."

"What?"

"The only place I can find any mention of them is the title of a classified file. And I can't un-classify. I can't get passed the file head and it took me time to get even that close."

"Alright. Next."

"Doctor M. Rodney McKay. Not a Medical doctor. An astrophysicist. A Canadian. He was super active up until a few years ago like five or ten. Then he just dropped off the face of the planet. Then he was listed as MIA by the US military. Then a couple years later he was cleared from the MIA but still nothing more than a whisper from him."

"Alright. And the colonel?"

"He's a pilot. He grew up privileged. His family runs a well off business now in the care of his older brother David. He joined the air force and flew in Afghanistan until he got a black mark. He was reassigned flying in Antarctica but it didn't work out. Less then two months later he was reassigned to somewhere classified. He was listed MIA and then cleared at the same times as McKay."

"They are all buried so far I doubt even I could get to them sir."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said snapping his phone shut.

"Alright let's call it a night as well."

(-)Both team had just arrived at the station when Hotch's phone rang again.

"Alright." He said.

"Another victim how do you want to handle this?" Hotch asked Sheppard.

"I'll follow your lead."

"Alright." Hotch surveyed his team.

"Reid I want you here to do the geographical profile. JJ I want you to stay with Reid and organize the media. Rossi, Morgan I want you start interviewing victim's families. Begin with the most recent and move backwards. Prentiss your with me at the crime scene."

John nodded.

"I'm with Hotch. Teyla with Morgan and Rossi. McKay assist Reid and Ronon I would like you to stay with McKay and look over the weapons. See what you can learn from them." Both team's nodded and went to assigned tasks.

"After you agent Hotchner."

"Most people call me Hotch, Colonel." He said reaching forward his hand.

"And I'm John or Sheppard." The man said his green eyes twinkling as he placed his hand out to shake.

(-)

Reid felt eyes on him.

He turned to meet the curious eyes of McKay.

"Yes?"

"So this memory thing. How does it work?""I remember everything I read with perfect clarity."

"So your what like a genius?" He asked

"I belief that the term is not exactly accurate." he said.

"Well the whole memory thing is cool though. I mean it's not my level of genius but it is indeed interesting." The arrogance was evident.

"So these people. The work on the ship with you?" Reid asked in a whisper.

"What no. I don't work on that ship." McKay said shaking his head. "What gave you that idea?"

"I thought that's what this is all about." Reid said.

"No, they are recruits for a…. different section of the program."

"Oh."

(-)Sheppard stood back letting Hotch and Pretiss do there thing as he surveyed the crime scene.

"This one is a full letter." Hotch called and Sheppard moved forward to look.

"T." Hotch said and Sheppard sighed.

"Why move it up?" he asked.

"Maybe he saw you get it. He knows he has you attention." Prentiss answered.

"Ask Garcia to run facial recognition to find out who we have here."

"No need her name is Gina Mitchell. An Air Force Major."

"Your positive?" Hotch asked.

"Yes I chose her myself." Hotch noticed the intense anger filling the Colonel's face.

"I need to step outside." Sheppard announced.

"Continue in here Prentiss. I'm going to talk to him."

He stepped outside just in time to see Sheppard punch the outside of the house.

"Those are me people that are dying." He fumed when Hotch stepped off the porch and to the side of the house.

"And someone is doing it in cold blood."

Hotch nodded.

"We will catch the person responsible Colonel." Hotch said his voice serious. Understanding the pain in the younger man's eyes. "I need information."

"I have people putting together a list of possible suspects now. After editing out the classified bits they'll hand them over." Sheppard said his voice slightly calmer. Hotch suspected he was not less angry he was just hiding the intense anger behind his own personal shield. Sheppard closed his eyes and drew in a single breath,

When he opened his eyes the calm easy going façade was back in place. But Hotch was now able to see through it. He saw past the smile and twinkling eyes to the angry man who was tightly coiled ready for action. Hotch was glad they were on the same side.

Reacting to something Hotch couldn't see John moved a fraction on an inch. Pushing Hotch out of the way. He was, however, a second too late . Hotch felt the Colonel's body land on his own then nothing but cool blackness.

A/N thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter and elevators and encouraged me to continue. I'm enjoying this story. :) thanks for reading and reviews are always appriciated. Without them i wouldn't know what i need to improve ;)

Wolfgirl


	3. Chapter 3

It was a while before Emily drew her attention from the crime scene and looked around trying to ignore the sudden sinking in the pit of her stomach. Checking her watch quickly she saw that it had been almost fifteen minutes since Hotch had left with the angry Colonel.

Quickly stripping herself of gloves while trying to control the sinking feeling she moved to the front door.

"Hotch." She called. Something small and black caught her eye near the corner of the house. When she got close enough to look her stomach dropped even further.

Laying piled neatly in the grass were too guns one Emily recognized as Hotch's. Two phones. And two ID's. One for an Air Force Colonel the second for an SSA Hotchner. Also lying near the pile was some bloody clothe a small chip and yet another matching knife.

(-)

"Rossi." He answered seeing that Prentiss was calling.

"Rossi. Sheppard and Hotch are gone."

"What?" He asked sitting up straight in the chair. "When?"

"Sheppard needed to calm down. He went outside and Hotch went with him. I checked on them less than fifteen minutes later and they were gone. Guns badges and phones were left next to a weird bloody computer chip."

"We'll be there in five minutes. I'll call the others and tell them to get over here now."

"Thanks. I'll secure the scene." Emily hung up as Rossi heard her begin calling orders.

(-)

Something occurred to Reid. Something said while he was on the ship. Something about how he was rescued.

JJ was driving as, Ronon riding passenger beside her with McKay and Reid in back.

Reid ignored McKay's whining about 'Conon' getting shotgun as he thought back to that day a year ago.

"The transmitter." He said relief in his voice.

"What?" JJ asked not taking her eyes from the road.

"Sheppard has a subcutaneous transmitter under his skin. We could use that to locate Hotch and Sheppard."

McKay's eyes lit up in hope as JJ pulled up next to the flashing red and blues of the cop cars.

"I need to make a call." McKay said quietly as the rest of them walked over to Emily.

"Rodney and Reid came up with a possible lead." JJ informed the team. "McKay's checking on it now."

Both team's looked hopeful.

"What do we know?" Morgan asked taking charge.

"We have crime scene taking cast of the tires tracks from the mud in the alley way. It wasn't a mugging, everything of value was left."

"Alright until McKay does or does not have a lead we'll go over everything you learned from the last murder. Maybe in solving one we can solve the other."

"The second letter is a T." Prentiss said. "He carved the full letter. We believe he might have moved up the time table because he knew he had our attention. He got what he wanted."

"And that is?" Teyla asked.

"Your arrival."

Reid looked over to were Ronon knelt next to the knife that had been left.

McKay walked into the house a plastic bag held in his hand.

Reid looked up his hope dying.

"They dug it out." McKay said disgust in his voice. "We can't track them. We have no leads."

Hope died. Two of their own we're missing. Blood was found.

"Carter is coming to assist." McKay said. "O'Neill is putting pressure wherever he can. We'll have anything at all we need to get them back."

"When is Samantha arriving?" Teyla inquired.

"She's waiting for us at the station." McKay said.

"There's nothing more here. Let's go meet this Carter." Morgan decided.

(-)

"Agent Hotchner. FBI. BAU. Tell me what does a BAU do?" A voice asked.

"Back off." Hotch heard Sheppard on the edge of his consciousness. A cold edge pressed against Hotch's arm and he felt the blood run just before he felt the hot pain.

"Hotch…. Right? Your team calls you Hotch. Well Hotch. Wake up."

"It's me you want." Sheppard's voice said calmly. "Do you want to know why?"

"What?" a startled voice asked.

"Why you weren't chosen."

"What?"

"It was my decision. I hand picked everybody."

"Was I not good enough?" the voice was suddenly moving away from Hotch and it sounded angry.

Hotch struggled to open his eyes as a phone rang somewhere else. Hotch heard a fist connect with something and rushing feet. A door slammed.

Hotch blinked to clear his fussy vision.

"Hotch are you okay?" He heard Sheppard's voice ask.

"What happened?"

"You were stunned. You'll get over it in a minute."

"Where are we?""My guess is Lt. Henderson's house."

"Who?"

"A candidate I declined. He thinks I denied him the chance of a lifetime."

Hotch was finally able to keep his eyes open and see more than indistinct outlines.

Other things became apparent, he was tied to a chair in a dirt basement of some kind. He arm was bleeding lightly. His head ached a bit. Sheppard was tied opposite him a large bruise forming along one side of his jaw. His dress blues had been removed and one sleeve had been ripped of. The arm was bleeding underneath a neat bandage.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"Just a couple flesh wounds." Sheppard said grinning. He turned deadly serious however as the door creaked open.

"I will be gone for a while. We'll continue this discussion when I return. And don't try escaping." The door closed and several locks clicked shut.

Sheppard noticed Hotch's eyes on his arm.

"They gave me a bit of surgery before bringing me here. I'm fine."

"Tell me about this man." Hotch said.

"He was a candidate to be shipped to the expedition in the next batch of soldiers. He currently works for another branch of the program and they told him about his candidacy. After a thorough review of his file I couldn't include him. He has had few problem's with rowdiness and has disobeyed a direct order a time or two. I need to have men who will listen and listen quick. Where we are it could mean life or death in an instant."

Hotch thought over everything.

"so why are we here?" He finally asked a measure of calm in his voice.

"I am here so he can teach me a lesson. You shouldn't have followed me out Hotch. I'm sorry I chose to put your team in this danger." John's eyes were pained.

"My team and I chose to put ourselves in this situation." Hotch said. "We know what we get into on a daily basis."

"No. You actually have no idea just how far this reaches. I argued that half my team isn't familiar with the culture. And we have never investigated like this. I said we needed experts." he paused for a moment.

"I told them we could trust you. We could trust Reid."

a/n Well... this sequel was originally only going to be 3-4 chapters long. a quicker story. Just to bring the teams together but I guess it decided to bring me along for a longer ride than i intended. at least another 2 chapters. Who knows... anywayz... thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed... reviews make me smile. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am hesitant about posting this one like it is. I like it but i'm just not sure... Oh well Enjoy!

Morgan rubbed tired eyes. Hotch and Sheppard had been missing for two days and they still had nothing. The Colonel Carter had turned to out to be a pretty lady with a quick mind. While not overly military, she wasn't quite as lax as Sheppard has appeared. She didn't seem to ooze charm the way Sheppard had either.

He watched her again. She was pouring over a document studying it. He was amazed at how all her attention belonged to it. The intensity reminded him of Reid.

Thoughts of the kid drew Morgan's eyes to him. He sat in quiet discussion with McKay. Morgan was sure Reid knew more than them. He had a feeling it had something to do with the elevator incident. He sighed again before getting up to get coffee.

(-)

"I'm back." A voice startled a sleeping Sheppard. He opened his eyes glancing to Hotch before turning to the man who was entering.

"Hello Henderson." John said casually. The man stilled in his tracks.

"How do you know who I am?" the man asked his voice wary.

"I told you I personally reviewed every single file." John answered. Hotch watched the man carefully his profiling going full swing.

"You two must be starving. The last mission had me gated out for 36 hours." Henderson said pulling out a backpack that rattled and clanked. "I didn't think it would take that long but SG 13 was in a spot of trouble. Henderson pulled out a couple sets of short but heavy chains. Standing on an extra chair he pulled one set through a loop drills into the ceiling and attached them with a pad lock to a loop on the wall. He clanked the shackles onto Sheppard wrists before cutting the ropes that held him in place.

John couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as his muscles where finally allowed freedom. Henderson casually tipped over the chair spilling John onto the floor before moving the chair out of reach. Sheppard found the chains not quite long enough for him to rest all the way on the floor. His arms remained in the air.

He kept his eyes closed fighting the slight dizziness while Hotch was similarly tied up.

He took out to MRE's and tossed them at his two captives. "I'll be back with water in a while."

John lay on the cool ground for a bit more enjoying the feeling of laying flat. eventually he sat up ignoring the spinning head. Hotch was sitting in the dirt watching him.

"We might as well eat." John said his tone reasonable. He tore into the package and slowly ate the meal careful to allow time for his stomach to get used to the idea of food once more. Hotch, he noticed, was following his example.

Henderson returned later with two styrophome cups of warm water. He set them down with a yawn.

"I think I'll catch a few Z's. Nothing like a gun fight and rescue to tucker one out." He waved cheerfully and left. Both men listened to the locks click into place.

"Gated out?" Hotch asked, tired of the silence.

"classified." Sheppard said after a moments paused.

"SG 13?"

"Scout group 13."

"So whatever this whole thing is it's close enough to be there and back within 36 hours?"

"We can get around pretty fast when we want to." Sheppard said.

"Fast enough to get out of elevator without appearing on video footage?' Hotch asked the question that had always bugged him.

"Possibly." Sheppard said.

"How's you arm?" Hotch asked turning his own to look at it.

"Fine. Yours?"

"It isn't deep." Hotch said. Both men moved their backs against the wall and sat facing each other.

"So what is your profile saying, Hotch?"

"That while you are the main focus of his anger, since I am with you assisting you I am just as much a villain. Henderson seems to be decent. I would say he has a stressor in his recent past. Maybe a divorce or a death in the immediate family. It's possible that right when you declined him something else happened. In an effort to cope he has shifted blame for the problems to you."

"Do you think there's a chance of us getting out of here alive?" Sheppard asked. "Maybe. Now that your here he might get second thoughts. He plan might start to seem faulty for some reason. In other words guilt might start making it's play."

"How long did it take you to read people like that?" Sheppard asked.

"Long enough. It's still not perfect." Hotch answered.

"But it's good." Sheppard grinned. "What do you get from me?" He asked his voice curious.

Hotch looked over the man who sat grinning in the dirt his arms chained as he worked to keep Hotch's mind concentrated on him rather than the situation. A man who, when confronted with danger, was not only capable of keeping his cool he worked to keep others calm and focused too.

"You're a leader." Hotch started. "One familiar with danger. You calm when most people would be panicking. You care for your men and your probably respected highly by the men and women under your command. You put on a show of a lazy laid back commander but you can throw it off at a moments notice. Under all that your ready for anything."

Hotch smiled.

"I'd like to think that I'm just generally lazy." Sheppard said his grin spreading wider.

Hotch shrugged and looked around the room. He noticed Sheppard wincing as he moved a bit.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked sharply.

"I think I sprained my wrist when he dumped me." Sheppard answered after a moment hesitation.

"How bad?"

"Not bad. Just a little stiff."

(-)

"Morgan." He answered when his phone rang.

"I understand. Yes. Send the address to my phone." He snapped his phone shut and addressed the teams.

"Guys we got another body." Fearful eyes turned to him. "Another woman." He said. The assembled teams looked momentarily relieved before getting serious and moving.

"Rossi Prentiss with me at the scene. Reid and JJ interview the family." Morgan said. "I'll have Garcia send the address to your phones." The teams nodded. Sam stood motioning for Ronon to some with her. She followed Morgan leaving McKay and Teyla to go with JJ and Reid.

Morgan dialed Garcia.

"You've reached the all knowing tech goddess. Speak to me you chocolate god of thunder." Garcia's voice chirped in his ear.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan smiled to himself at Garcia's cheerful greeting. "I need you to send the address of Harriet Cortez to JJ's phone."

"Alrighty then. Not a problem…" Garcia's voice sounded hesitant. "It'll all be alright won't it Morgan." Her voice lost the cheerful tone and sounded sad.

"It'll be fine Baby girl. I can't let you down." Morgan said his voice serious and reassuring.

"Aw thanks. You know how to cheer a girl up." Morgan could hear the tears in her voice now despite her words. Then a pause so long Morgan thought he had lost her. "Thanks Morgan." He heard before the line beeped off.

(-)

"L" Rossi reported from where he kneeled next to the body of Angela Thorn.

"A…T…L?" Prentiss asked.

Sam looked around her.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad I don't have your job." Sam said. "I'm not sure I could see this everyday and remain sane."

"I would think the same thing about combat." Rossi said looking at the blonde.

"Combat is easy compared to this." Sam said her eyes ranging over the young girl.

"You know what they're spelling don't you?" Morgan demanded.

"Yes." Sam confirmed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Agent Morgan. That is one of the worlds best kept secrets." Sam said. "If it were important to solving the case I'd tell you in a heartbeat. But the name here is meaningless."

"Fine." Morgan said.

(-)

"How far does this go?" Reid asked quietly as he and Ronon stood off to one side. His curiosity had overpowered his slight fear of the huge man.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"This. I thought I knew a lot with the whole ship thing but I'm getting the feeling I am almost as out of the loop as everyone else." He paused for a moment before more questions found there way out.

"John mentioned life on other planets. What are they like.? Are they basically human or have they evolved differently? Have you been on another planet?" Reid stopped realizing he was talking quite a bit. He closed his mouth waiting.

"C'mon guys we're headed back to the station." Morgan called. Reid sighed, figuring he wasn't going to get any answers and began to follow Morgan. He stopped dead in his tracks at the big man's answers.

"I was born on Sateda in the Pegasus Galaxy." Ronon continued forward as if he hadn't just shattered everything Reid had thought he knew.

(-)

Sheppard was awake this time when the footsteps descended down the stairs. The man came in his hair still damp from a recent shower.

He walked over to the wall where Sheppard's chains were and pulled them off the wall.

"stand up Colonel." He order and Sheppard shook his head. "Look stand up or I'll make you ok?" Henderson asked. Sheppard stood slowly his eyes never leaving Henderson's. Henderson pulled the chains until they were tight and kept pulling until Sheppard's feet where hanging above the ground.

"Why was I not good enough Sheppard?"

(-)

Morgan smiled. The first real smile he had in days. "We have a name." Morgan announced. "How?" Sam asked.

"He fit's the profile, he was on the list, he has a few priors and his fingerprint were on the windowsill the UnSub entered in." Morgan said.

"name and address." Sam demanded.

"David Miller. 5674 Crest."

A/N Reviews make my day ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Flashing red and blue lights disrupted the peace of the sleepy neighborhood. Sirens wailed as huge black SUV's barreled into the street. Residents paused un their day to watch as the doors open and an assortment of people piled out. They draw weapons and rushed up to a house lead by a female in military dress. The gawked as the door was burst open and the yelling started.

"FBI hands were we can see them." A strong voice ordered. Neighbors watched as they led David Miller away in hand cuffs.

(-)

"Sheppard." Hotch called.

"Ya?"

"Just making sure your alright." Hotch said hating that Sheppard's reply came from above his head. "My team is the best. They should have everything in less than two days." Hotch said.

"Ya well I bet my team gets them in 36 hours." Hotch looked up to see a cheeky grin on Sheppard's face.

"My team is more experienced in this type of situation." Hotch declared.

"Not so. We have soldiers fall of the grid all the time. My team is good at search and rescue." Sheppard argued.

"In combat zones maybe. But here we have home field advantage. Here we have to rely on clues and profiles." Hotch observed.

"My team is the best team in the galaxy." Sheppard declared a lopsided grin lighting his face.

"So the two best teams working together they can shave your thirty six hours down to 24. They'll be here by this time tomorrow." Hotch declared with more belief than he felt. The door opened once more and Henderson entered. Instead of walking up to Sheppard with his knife again he merely sat in a chair. His eyes met Hotch's and he smiled.

He sat for a long time looking Hotch over before picking up the knife and walking towards him. Hotch watched the knife get closer and closer until….

"Henderson you want to know the truth?" Sheppard's voice stopped him in his tracks. In a flash he was right up to Sheppard the knife held loosely.

"Yes."

"You were to rowdy. We can't have disruptive behavior on base."

"That's all?" Henderson asked. Starting towards Hotch next.

"No… The direct orders you disobeyed. There are times when I need you to do exactly as I say. It could mean life or death. I need men and women who I can trust serving underneath me. I need the knowledge that when I give an order it will be carried out to the best of your ability no matter what." Sheppard said his voice taking on a note of command. Hotch was amazed that this lazy joking man hid so many layers. This one flowed over him and settled like a well worn jacket. He was a leader.

It was then that Hotch understood what Sheppard was doing. He was keeping Henderson away from Hotch. Keeping Hotch safe. Because that was what a good leader did. He protected.

(-)

"David Miller." Morgan said settling into a chair.

"Yes?" The soldier asked his face calm.

"You recently got passed up for a promotion right?"

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Did that make you angry?"

"If a had gotten chosen it would have been the chance of a lifetime." Miller answered.

"Are you familiar with the recent deaths."

"I only know a coupe people have died." He answered.

"Are you aware that everyone killed was chosen for the position you were denied?" He asked.

"What?" Miller asked sudden intense anger filling his face. "How?"

Morgan gave him a pointed look.

"You think I'm… that….. You think I'm killing because I'm mad? That I wasn't chosen?" Miller asked his voice stunned.

Morgan merely stared.

He watched as Miller suddenly reached into his breast pocket and carefully drew out an envelope. He smiled as he withdrew a small ultrasound picture.

"There's my little boy. He is due in three weeks. A standard posting is two years. How can I be a dad to my little guy form that far away. The last time Sheppard was in town I showed him the same picture and begged him not to even consider my name."

"We found you finger prints on Marya Senders windowsill." Morgan said. "The same window the UnSub entered by."

"Mar is dead?" Miler asked his face falling.

"The fingerprints."

"Mar's husband is stationed far away. Her window wasn't shutting right. When my wife and I were at a barbecue at her house with a bunch of buddies I fixed it for her." The sadness on his face sounded through in his words.

"Listen my wife is having a rough time. I haven't left the house in almost a week. My mother and sister as well as Cynthia's mother who have all been there can provide my alibi." He stated.

Morgan stood and walked out.

To JJ he said. "Make those calls quickly. Let's get David back home to his wife." JJ nodded and rushed away.

"Morgan." He heard the man from inside the room shout.

Morgan walked back into the room looking over the soldier.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

(-)

"Garcia goddess of information at your service."

"Hey Garcia I need a the numbers of Miller's mother or sister please."

"That's it?" Garcia asked. "At least you could give me a challenge Jayge."

"Next time all knowing goddess."

"How is the suspect?"

"Innocent. He asked not to be considered. He wanted to stay home and be a dad. His little boy is due in three weeks."

Garcia paused. When she spoke again her voice was less cheerful. "We need to find them JJ."

"We will Garcia."

(-)

Reid sat his back to the wall thinking hard.

"I sense you are troubled?" A calm female voice asked as Reid sensed her presence settle next to him.

Reid nodded gathering his thoughts.

"I'm not used to not knowing."

"Knowing what?" Teyla asked.

"Anything. I have spent my whole life with facts. I'm not used to encountering anything I have not already read about. All the sudden I'm stuck in the middle of something I am completely clueless about." Reid sighed.

"You sound like Rodney was." Teyla said a warm smile across her face.

"I know the capitals of countries smaller than this state that most people have never even heard of but Ronon told me he was born of Sateda and I have never even heard the name. What is Sateda?" he asked.

"A planet in the Milky Way galaxy." Teyla answered.

"What are they spelling?" Reid asked. "Atlantis. It is the name of our home."

"The Atlantis? It's in another galaxy."

"I have often heard your legends about the city beneath the ocean depths. Shortly after we arrived the force field was collapsing. The city rose to the surface."

"Your not from Earth are you?" Reid asked.

"I was born on Athosia."

"What are Athosia and Sateda like?"

"They are no more." Teyla said looking the young doctor over.

"How?" Reid asked relishing the wealth of new knowledge he was getting.

"Some races are not so nice. The wraith hunt us and destroy any worlds that resist." Teyla said sadness in her voice.

"Dr. Jackson just called. He said they had nothing on there end." Reid heard Samantha say.

"Wait." he said to her. "Daniel Jackson. As in the pyramids guy?"

Sam smiled. "You've read his book?"

Reid nodded. "He came to the theory that the pyramids we're actually landing pads for ancient alien space crafts." Reid said recalled the book. He paused. "He was right wasn't he?"

Sam smiled again. "Yes. He Reid?" She asked.

"Yes Colonel?"

"Ever heard of wormhole extreme?" she asked. Before he could answer she walked away. Reid thought over the script he had read a long time ago. About a team of intergalactic explorers who traveled through a stable wormhole.

Reid realized he had a lot more to learn.

A/N Life got int he way so this chapter took a bit longer to get out. Anyhowz thanks for reading. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N okieday dokey. Random news and bad news.

Bad news first I'll be flying away for vacation soon so this might be the last update before I go. On a second note my comp has crashed and I have lost everything. The only stuff saved was the stuff posted…. I am mildly depressed and I shudder to think about the amount of tying I have lost….

Alright slightly random news…..

So there is this show that I used to watch as a kid that my sister and I recently bought on DVD. Shemar Moore(SSA Derek Morgan) is a regular on this show which is squee! Worthy in and of itself. This was of course on long before Criminal minds even came up so I didn't at the time know who he was. He is the love interest as well *happy sigh*

Anyhowz. Joe Flanagan (Lt colonel John Sheppard) was a guest star. As Moore's character's partner named Morton. Long story short Morgan and Sheppard have worked together before which just adds to my enthusiasm for this story.

After all that… on with the story

(-SGA-CM-SGA-CM-)

Reid had been in deep thought for a long time when Morgan finally came out of the interrogation room looking grim.

"What've we got?" JJ asked as both teams surrounded him.

"He's innocent. Didn't want the promotion. In fact he gave it up on purpose." Morgan said his voice low.

"SO we have nothing?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe not."

"What'd you learn?" Sam asked.

"Miller said he noticed that one of his team members has been acting a bit off. Nothing to big. Just staring into space and it's taking less than usual to make him angry."

"Alright." Prentiss said.

"He lost his wife in a car accident three months ago. Two weeks before the killings started. He was considered for the position as well."

"Name?" Sam said her phone already in her hand.

"Lt. Jordan Henderson."

(-)

Garcia sat and stared at a picture on the computer screen. She was the best there was nothing she couldn't hack. At least there hadn't been. The picture showed a messy haired man sitting his head in his hands. A caption underneath read.

'Court Martial in his future.'

Had read the article about how a man had flown against direct orders to rescue his men. She wondered how someone who had such a looming black mark could ever become Lt. Colonel with a full command. How could he disappear so completely. If Garcia had learned anything it was that people left trails. She was the master. She could find anybody. It took something above the ordinary to hide from her. She wondered what was so big the government would work this hard to keep secret.

The phone ringing startled Garcia.

"Queen of the information super highway." She answered.

"Hey baby girl. I need you to work some of that magic." Morgan's voice asked. "Give me a name."

"Jordan Henderson."

"Give me five minutes." Garcia said before hanging up.

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan said to the dead line, rubbing his tired eyes with one hand wishing someone else was here dealing with the missing agent situation. Except the agent missing was the one he wished was here.

(-)

Usually when John was gone or missing there was something she could do about it. A bad guy they could hunt down with guns blazing. Contact she herself could use to get hints. Now however they were limited by the location. She was an alien on earth. She knew nothing.

She wasn't sure just how these teams were going to solve it. She felt herself to be a spectator. And when someone she cared deeply for was missing she felt frustrated.

(-)

Hotch felt the burning in his knife wound that signaled an infection. He hoped that none of Sheppard's cuts had been infected. Sheppard drew attention away from Hotch and to himself. He was quiet most of the time now. They were both hungry and thirsty. Hotch knew that a rescue needed to happen soon. For both of them.

"hey Sheppard." Hotch called upwards.

"Hotch." The voice answered.

"What kind of expedition needs both military brute force and high profile scientists?"

"The classified kind." Sheppard replied with a chuckle.

"What can you tell me?" Hotch asked.

"I have seen more than I thought I ever would." Sheppard replied with a kind of awe. "I fight battles. Save lives. And I get to be the dashing hero."

Hotch smiled at the playful note in Sheppard's voice.

"Your base started with an A." Hotch noted. "Tell me what a top secret military base is like."

"Secretive." Sheppard replied and hotch could almost envision the lopsided grin lighting his face in the darkness. "but honestly its like nothing I've ever seen. The city is strange and filled with danger and awe. But it's beautiful."

Hotch listened his description amazed the Lt Colonel was giving him this much.

"How much does Reid know?"

"Less than he thinks he does…. Or maybe not. My team can be kinda talkative and their not used to this whole thing being a secret so he might no a whole lot more now."

"So wherever you are you work in teams?" Hotch asked.

"Yes."

"So what is a typical day on your base like?" Hotch asked.

"Oh you know the usual. Mind reading, levitation, genetic manipulation, robots on a power tip."

"ha ha funny. I'm taking that as a classified."

"If you want to." Sheppard replied. "Honestly it's nothing out of the ordinary. Scientist study, military train and there is a fair amount of eating a sleeping."

The door opened and Henderson walked in.

"Sorry to disrupt the bonding." he smiled a slighting off smile as the light flickered on. "I'm surprised with you Sheppard. You shouldn't be telling so many secrets." He waved one finger in the air while drawing a knife from its sheath with the other.

"Now where were we?"

(-)

"Guys. Henderson missed his last scheduled mission." Sam said.

"He's looking good." Morgan said glad to finally catch a brake.

"One of his team mates said the last on he went on he was distracted."

"So he might have Sheppard?" Rodney asked .

"it is sounding like it." Sam said. "Ronan gear up. Teyla to. Rodney stay here in case we ne…."

"No." Rodney interrupted her. Everyone in the room turned to him with surprise at the steel in his voice.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No. I won't stay. Sheppard has dragged my butt out of enough danger. I'm not going to just sit here and wait when I could be out helping. He'd be there for me. No way am I letting his down by not being there for him."

"I'll stay." JJ offered.

"Thanks JJ." Morgan said. Squeezing her shoulder. "We'll call you as soon as we know anything."

"Thanks. I'll update Garcia." JJ said watching the teams as they prepared to go chase down the bad guys and bring the good ones home.

"be safe guys."

"We will JJ." Morgan said softly closing the door behind him.

(-)

They entered guns drawn. Something immediately seemed off.

"It's only one level. Everything's clear." Morgan heard. Sam nodded beside him.

"They're not here. It looks like my house looks after a mission. Like no one has been here for a month or so." Morgan nodded.

"Maybe not." He said surveying the scene. His eyes caught on a set of footprints in the dust.

"Everybody out. Now." He roared. Both teams immediately ran. As Ronan exited the house last a blast wave hit the teams sending them to the ground.

(-)

"JJ." Garcia's panicked voice was heard.

"What?" JJ asked pressing a hand to her free ear as an alarm sounded through the police station.

"There was a bomb." Garcia said. JJ could hear the onslaught of tears.

"Where?" JJ demanded.

"Henderson's house. JJ what if they where inside."

"Garcia. Let me call Morgan. Relax."

(-)

The sirens sounded muted in Morgan ears.

"Guys." He yelled pushing himself up off the ground.

"Is everyone alright?"

He spotted Sam near him looking around. Sensing his gaze she met his eyes and threw him a thumbs up before climbing to her feet.

Rossi had shielded the woman Teyla. They were sitting near each other as Teyla thanked him. Ronan, the last out of the door right after Prentiss had thrown himself over her to protect her from debris and burns. Prentiss had taken off her jacket to suffocate the fire on one of his sleeves. Reid sat near McKay both looked fine if not a bit bruised and sooty.

EMT's and police officers rushed onto the scene calling orders and commands.

"Sir…." He heard on of them yell. He mimed a phone. Morgan looked at his phone to see the phone lit up and ringing.

He handed it to the man.

"I won't be able to hear." He called as the man nodded and answered it.

"It's JJ." he heard the man yell.

"Tell her not to worry. We're fine." Morgan yelled. More sounds were making themselves heard as his ears readjusted. The man hung up and motioned for Morgan to follow him.

"Need to examine you." the man yelled. Morgan shook his head.

"My teams first." he hollered back. The EMT pointed to the other ambulances where everyone else was being examined. Morgan followed the man's lead, his hearing returning with every minute.

"He must have had some way to know when we were all in the house." Morgan said to colonel Carter who sat nearby. She nodded and they both surveyed the neighborhood.

(-)

"Ronan had minor burns on one shoulder. There were a couple cuts and bruises." JJ reported to Garcia. Everyone is fine."

"What about…."

"Morgan said the only person to have been in the house in the last month was the person who set the bomb." JJ said.

"They alive then."

"Of course they are Garcia." JJ said with sincerity she didn't feel. "We'll have our fearless leader back before the week is out."

"Of course we will. We're a super team." Garcia said. JJ could still hear the tears in her voice.

"Call you when we know anything." JJ promised before snapping the phone closed. As the door to the room opened. Both teams filed in looking a bit singed and more than a little beat up.

"We're fine." Morgan said before she could asked. She eyed each member surprised at the fact she was just as worried about the mysterious team as her own. They two were in this to find someone they cared deeply for. JJ hoped with everything they had no one would leave here with the pain of loosing on of there own.


	7. Chapter 7

"Garcia." She answered cutting across the silence of her lab. Before she had answered she had npt realized she was staring. She had been for a few minutes. Hoping that something in Henderson's file would light up and reveal something she could use to save her boss.

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing. He owns no separate houses. No properties. No hotels…. I can't find a single thing to track him…." Garcia said another wave of tears spilling from her eyes.

"Garcia." Morgan's calm voice made her focus.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need you to listen."

"Alright." She said taking a deep breath.

"Hotch knows this job can be dangerous. He was aware of this when he started. We all know that we have dangerous jobs. If anything happens to Hotch it is going to be because a dangerous man took him. It will _not _be your fault. You can do almost anything Garcia but some things are out of your control. Hotch would tell you the same thing. None of this will ever be your fault."

"B…" Garcia began.

"Garcia." Morgan's voice took on a deadly serious tone. "No one will ever blame you except for yourself. You'll end up someplace you don't want to be unless you realize none of this is on your head. But it won't come to that. Hotch isn't going to die. We are going to find him."

Garcia took another calming breath and nodded to herself wiping tears away and attacking her keyboard with renewed vigor.

"I've got work to do Morgan. Don't bother me with phone calls. I'll call you." Garcia said

"By baby girl." Garcia, focused, missed the smile in Morgan's voice.

(SGA-CM-SGA-CM-SGA-CM)

Hotch was woken up to a hand unlocking the chains holding his hands together. He looked up into Henderson's slightly crazy eyes.

"Don't make any moves." Henderson said motioning to the gun in his hand.

Hotch carefully brought his hands together and rubbed his raw wrists waiting.

Henderson pulled a water bottle out and handed it to Hotch.

"Make him drink slowly." Henderson instructed.

Hotch stood and slowly made his way to where Sheppard was slumped on the floor. Henderson must have lowered him. Sheppard straightened and nodded solemnly to Hotch.

"Clean him up a bit." Henderson ordered sliding a bowl with a couple rags and some water in it. After the two of them empted the water between them Hotch carefully wiped blood away. Sheppard, Hotch noticed held still and carefully didn't flinch though some of the cuts were deep and flaming red. Some burned with a heat that worried Hotch. Hotch had been on the receiving end but not as much as Sheppard had.

"You ok?"

"I will be." Hotch answered smiling reassuringly watching as Sheppard did the same.

Hotch was aware that both smiles were an act. Both required stitches and antibiotics at the least.

"Enough. Move away." Henderson ordered. Hotch climbed slowly to his feet careful not to pull at his own cuts.

Henderson casually swung his gun at Hotch sending him reeling back. With quick efficiency He chained Hotch back up. Hotch remained on the ground breathing hard through pain.

"I want to know if you were threatened by me Sheppard. I'm double the soldier you'll ever be. Did you not choose me because you where worried I'd surpass you. I would have,. Maybe before the year was out." Henderson said.

((SGA-CM-SGA-CM-SGA-CM)

"Morgan." Garcia's voice was frantic.

"Yes?"

"I might have something." Her voice came through breathless and excited. Morgan stilled and around him both teams stilled tuned into his movements. They guessed something was up from the way Morgan stood.

"What do you have?"

"two weeks ago someone accessed Henderson's accounts."

"Where?"

"In a tiny town I'm sending the location to Sam's phone now so she can see if it rings a bell."

"Garcia has the location of the town Henderson is most likely in." Morgan said. He turned to Sam. "She's sending the location to your cell."

Sam nodded and checked her phone.

"I know this town." She said. "It's near the base."

"How far away?"

"About two hours by car." Sam said.

Morgan nodded to his team and instantly they were standing and ready.

"Let's go."

((SGA-CM-SGA-CM-SGA-CM)

The people in the small town's bank weren't prepared for the grim couple ot burst into the building. One a slim female with short blonde hair in a neat air force uniform and the other a tall imposing man in with a gun visible on his belt.

Badges were waved drawing all attention to them.

"I need to speak to the manager." The man said.

"That would be me." An older lady said waving her hand. "What could I do for you today?"

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan. This is Colonel Carter with the US air force and our teams." Morgan said. " a couple weeks ago a man came in here and accessed Lt. Henderson's accounts. I want to ask your tellers if they recognize the man in the picture." Morgan said.

"All our employee's are here. If anyone helped the gentleman we can tell you." the lady said nervous around the grim pair.

Morgan nodded to the lady. "Thanks."

One by one they moved through the tellers.

"I know him." A young woman said hesitantly. Immediately the manager was behind her. "Are you sure?"

"Ya. Remember he drew out a thousand. Said he was heading on vacation and needed the cash. I had to come to you to get the money." She said looking up through her lashes.

"Ya." The manager hesitated, "I didn't get a close look but McKayla said he was cute." The manager said after a pause with a nod to the next teller in line who obediently came.

"Ya." She said blushing deeply. "He was headed over to the grocery store. If your looking for him ask Mike. My husband. I mentioned he had stopped here and told me he was the one that checked him out. They chatted he might know something."

"Thanks." Morgan nodded and walked back out the door. The grocery store was a few blocks down.

Morgan and Sam entered once again flashing badges asking for Mike.

"Your wife told us you'd talked to this man?" Sam asked holding out the picture.

"Ya." Mike answered looking nervous about talking to the two imposing people.

"Can you tell us anything you know?"

"He said he was heading into the mountains and I told him to talk to old Carl. He has this old cabin for rent. I told him it was a nice quiet place to get away."

"How can we find Carl?" Sam demanded.

"He lives up Hind Street. The big blue house at the end. Go two blacks down the main street and you turn right on Hind." He watched as the two made their way out and to the big black SUVs idling on the curb.

At Carl's house the two again left both teams in the SUVs and went to knock on the door.

"Ya?" The older man asked opening his eyes. He did a double take when he saw who was on his porch.

"Hello." Sam said. "I'm Colonel Carter and this is SSA Morgan. We would like to ask you a few questions."

The man nodded.

"We have been informed you might have rented your cabin out to this man." She said holding a picture. After squinting for a moment he nodded.

"Ya. He paid cash through the end of the month. Whole eight hundred. Said he was going huntin'" Carl said. "Is he in some kind o' trouble. 'couse if he is a a'ready spent the money."

"Can you give us directions."

"Better yet I can give ya the map." Carl said turning around and hunting through a stack of papers. "Fer when it's rented. So I don' have to show all the folks where its at."

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

Both turned and head back to their SUVs.

"Stop on the road a while back. We'll walk in from there. SO we don't alert him." Morgan said. "I'm calling in the local sheriff department for backup." Morgan said.

"No. The base is close. We'll wait for a team of my people." Sam said.

Morgan nodded as both climbed into a different car and they both pulled away form the curb.

Stopping short of the house both teams got out and prepared to go in. Bullet proof vests were put on and guns were taken off safety. Morgan was surprised when a couple minutes after they had finished a huge caravan pulled in along side them and immediately the site was bustling with grim military personnel.

From inside the forest another group came as well.

One female came up to stand beside Sam.

"Guys this is doctor Lam she just landed in a helicopter in a clearing not far away. She'll take charge of our men once we have them recovered." Sam said.

"Are we ready?" Morgan asked. His voice was calm despite the chaos around them.

"We're ready." Sam said motioning with her hand. Instantly ten of the men formed into a tight group.

"The others will stay in case we need more back up."

Morgan nodded. He considered telling a couple of the team to stay but he knew they wouldn't. Not if they were this close after over a week.

With the military leading the way on silent feet they walked the list stretch that would hopefully lead to their leaders.

a/n alrighty then. I'm back from vacation so i thought i'd get this out. I know how the end is going ot go and will hopefully be typing it as soon as this is posted. Thanks for reading and as always reviews are adored. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

The military men in full assault gear stood on either side of the door waiting.

Sam looked to Morgan who turned to survey his team. Roosi stood next to him gun held low and ready he nodded solemnly as he caught Morgan's eyes.. Prentiss came next her dark eye on Derek waiting for his call. JJ and Reid stood in the back Reid offered Morgan a half nervous smile. Ready. He nodded. Sam motioned for the biggest men on the team to open the door. They entered silently searching through the house. Room by room they searched. Morgan's stomach churned as they ran out of house to search.

"He's been here recently." Sam said in a whisper motioning to the food on the counter.

"Guys." Reid voice said. All occupants of the house turned there eyes to him. He pointed quietly to a couple beat up metal bowl on the counter. A couple bloody rags floated in it.

"They've been here." He said. So close.

After a few minutes they snapped back into action clearing out of the house.

"Who knows how long we missed them by." Morgan said.

"We should keep an eye on the house. He might come back. It looks like all his supplies are in the kitchen Derek said.

They nodded and began the trek back to the waiting vehicles while the military team faded into the trees to keep vigil.

Reid paused and looked back his hope fading.

"Wait wait wait." He called his mind racing. Both teams stilled.

"What?" Morgan asked.

Reid waved him off.

"Reid?" McKay's panicky voice asked. Reid shushed him thinking hard. He was vaguely aware of Ronan glaring at McKay as he opened his mouth to speak. Under the hard stare from the tall man McKay's mouth slowly closed. Thinking done Hope flared again.

"Something is off with the house." He declared a couple of the men from the tress faded back into sight wondering at the delay.

"How?"

"There's no window on this corner." Reid said pointing. "But there is one on every other corner." Both teams nodded. "There is about ten feet by three feet of unaccounted for space of the first level." Reid said. "Right there where the window should be."

"He's right." McKay said his voice disbelieving. "How did I not notice?"

Reid led the way this time followed by the team now back from the trees.

He lead the way into the first bedroom and back to the closet. The door was at the back of the closet and well disguised. If he hadn't known to look he might have missed it altogether. Once it had swung open on silent hinges Reid stepped aside and let the strike team precede him. As Morgan passed he clapped Reid on the shoulder once. "Good job kid." he mouthed. Reid nodded and focused on the stairs as the shouting started. In a flash everyone was downstairs taking in the scene. Sheppard hung from the ceiling his eyes unfocused. He didn't quite seem aware of what was happening around him. Hotch was standing not looking much better looking tired and hungry. He was propped against Henderson who held a knife at his throat.

"Let him go." The leader of the strike team commanded on a dangerous voice.

"No." Henderson said his eyes frantic.

Morgan could sense the need from the both teams ranged out behind him. The need to help the two men. He could feel the iron discipline that kept them back.

"Sir. Drop the knife." He ordered again. Henderson screamed something no one could quite make out pulling the knife tighter against Hotch's throat. A trickle of red wound it's way form the knife as Hotch closed his eyes for a moment.

The man in front of the strike team looked to Hotch with a question in his eyes. Hotch stared him straight in the eye for an eternity an answering question in his own eyes before he nodded almost imperceptivity. The huge man's finger inched tighter on the trigger.

"Stop." The cool calm command wound it's way around the room freezing everyone. No one expected the strength the voice contained to come from the man who hung, pain evident on his face.

Someone breathed loudly breaking the spell. Henderon clenched his fist again as more red welled.

"Don't move." Sheppard said. His voice, though quiet, was hard as steel. Everyone complied automatically. In the confusion of the room Sheppard spoke with absolute authority. No one questioned it. It just was. Something about the hint of danger in the man's voice hiding just under the calm tone. Something about his hard eyes that seemed to see everything. This was the man that had been promoted, even with a black mark, to Lt. Colonel. This was a man who could take charge. He was completely different from any other time they had met him. Before he had been a charismatic and charming man. Now he was cold as ice, as hard as iron and , no one could deny, fully in charge of the situation. Morgan wondered how he had ever been fooled. How this man could have two completely different sides. Dangerous and cold as ice vs. charismatic and laid back.

"Henderson." Sheppard said. Henderson had no choice but to look. His hand however remained steady on the knife at Hotch's throat.

"I was nervous." Sheppard said his hard green eyes meeting Henderson's gaze.

"I knew if I brought you to the base I would be out of a job." Sheppard said. His eyes backing up his lies. The knife wavered before he clutched it again.

" What?" Confusion showed in his voice.

"You are to good of a soldier. I'm not. I only got command because we were out of contact and no one could say otherwise. I kept it only because Elizabeth bullied them into it." . When faced with this man it was impossible not to see why he was promoted. He was promoted because he was the best at his job. His full command of this situation showed that he was more than capable. Henderson however, was willing to buy it though he was the only one who was. His grip on the knife was loosening.

Sheppard could see Henderson needed another nudge.

"I'll recommend you take full command. I don't deserve it." Sheppard said.

"You shot your commanding officer, why?" Henderson asked in a lost voice. "He was like a father to me." the knife dropped to the floor with a clatter.

"He was the only one that cared about little Jordan. Sumner did. He made me who I was."

"I had to." Sheppard voice was nearly inaudible. "He asked me to. He was dead before I shot him and he knew it."

Henderson backed away his eyes lost, his purpose gone. Within seconds he was swarmed by the strike team and the spell was broken. Sheppard tiredly let his chin lower to his chest his eyes half closed breathing deeply.

Hotch sagged and would have fallen if Morgan hadn't caught him, Prentiss on the other side. The members of the BAU surrounded him.

Ronan was the first to Sheppard. Teyla was quickly to the chain. With a nod to Ronan she began lowering him slowly to his feet. McKay and Ronan carefully supported him on either side. His knees buckled but Ronan gently caught him. McKay was careful not to touch the shoulder that looked swollen and bruised but did his best to support his other side.

"Hey guys." Sheppard said a smile on his face. "Think I could hitch a ride?"

"I think we could get you covered." McKay answered. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine." Sheppard declared.

"Really?" Teyla asked arching an eyebrow. Her eyes looked relieved.

Sheppard grinned unrepentant. "Sure."

"C'mon Sheppard. The doctors are just waiting to get there hands on you."

Sheppard faked a shudder. "They've got big needles." He said fake whining note in his voice.

"But they use those big needles to give you the good drugs." McKay said his voice teasing as well. Despite the teasing his eyes held worry as he saw the injuries his comrade held. The way he wasn't supporting barely any of his weight as he leaned heavily on Ronan his eyes half closed.

"They are taking them to Cheyenne." Sam said. "I have clearance to take you there with the understanding that this falls under your non disclosure forms." Sam said to the BAU.

They all nodded solemnly.

Morgan pulled out his phone.

"Garcia." The voice chirped out over the speaker phone.

"We found them." Morgan said. He was met by silence on the other end before she asked half fearfully.

"Are they safe?"

"They're great baby girl." Morgan said.

"Good." Garcia said before hanging up. Morgan knew she would call back later once she had had time to compose herself.

He watched as the huge man carefully carried most of his CO's weight with a tenderness Morgan wouldn't have thought him capable of. Morgan followed lending the same support to his unit chief. Ronan reluctantly handed Sheppard over to the waiting medical staff though his eyes followed him to the helicoptor. Morgan did the same for Hotch. Beofre they rushed to the waiting cars to follow.

The sight of the mountain guarded by men with huge guns surprised the teams. Not as much as it would have before this all started though.

Sam led them through the complex and down an elevator they had to use key cards to move before depositing them in a military waiting room.

" The infirmary is right through those doors. They'll let you know as soon as they can. I have to leave you here. I have to check in." The group mumbled good-byes though their focus remained on the infirmary doors as they settled in to wait. A wait both teams were sadly all too accustomed to.

A/N Whew. No idea why but this chapter was fun to right. Maybe because i love ot right tough and scary Shep. hmmmmm well i hope this chapter was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Anyhwhooze... thanks as always for reading and i fyou feel like clicking that little review button you'll make ny day and i'll love you forever... ;) More is written and is being edited so it will hopefully be up soonish

wolfgirl


	9. Chapter 9

Reid was thinking over everything he knew when a red light flashed.

"Unscheduled off world activation." a disembodied voice alerted to the accompaniment of running footsteps.

"Well that could be difficult to explain." McKay muttered looking uncomfortable, squirming a bit though his eyes never left the door to the infirmary.

The red lights flashed for a few more minutes until the same voice spoke again.

"Alert over."

"what was that?" Morgan asked his hand on his empty holster, as an automatic reflex to an alarm. They had turned over their weapons before being allowed into the mountain.

"one of our teams came home early." Sam said standing in the now open doorway. "Any news yet?"

McKay shook his head before standing to allow Sam to take his seat, silently.

She smiled in thanks and surprise before sitting with a sigh.

"Everything ok?" He asked as if an auto pilot. Everyone knew however his attention wasn't really on the answer.

"Everything is fine." she said. "Negotiations where wrapped up early."

"So I hear you're our ride home." McKay said with a nervous smile.

"Yep." Sam said with a smile. "it's exactly what I want. Over a week cooped up with you." Sarcasm laced her tone.

"Hey." McKay protested. "I'll have you know…"

Whatever it was, was cut off by laughter form the two combined groups. The people who knew him best and the people who had spent the last week with him and faced it's hardships with him.

"She's right it would be awful." JJ agreed with a small smile.

"Why is everyone against me?" McKay mourned theatrically. For a few moments everyone was able to smile openly. Perhaps because for the first time it hit them that their teams were whole and safe. They would all be fine.

"Maybe because sometimes you mouth gets the best of you." Teyla said doing her best to sound diplomatic and not crack the smile that played on the corners of her mouth.

Their laughter this time was interrupted by the door swinging open. Two woman stepped out side by side.

"Jen." McKay was instantly to the smallest woman's side and hugging her. She let him lean against her for a moment and for that moment the world stilled. For the first time for the BAU they saw the arrogant and slightly high strung man truly at peace.

"Hey." She smiled when they drew apart.

"When did you get here?" McKay asked.

"I came in last night. I'm sorry Rodney it was the soonest I could get away."

"No Jen you're fine. You came. How is he?" Rodney asked worry back in his voice.

"They are both on IV's for nutrition and dehydration. As well as IV's for infection and fevers. They'll be out of it for a day or so. They are on some high powered meds and the fevers might have them confused. Sheppard's shoulder was dislocated and he needed more than a few stitches and some quick surgery to close up some of the cuts. Agent Hotchner has a fractured wrist from a fall but it should heal pretty quickly. He required some stitches and a bit of surgery to fix the worst of it as well. So they should both be asleep for a while. I know it's futile to try keeping Sheppard's team out of the infirmary and I'm guessing it'll be equally hard to keep the BAU out. The best I can do is let you in." Jen stepped aside and allowed the teams to file in. "But I will only give you one warning to stay quiet. they need rest."

(SGA-CM-SGA-CM-SGA-CM)

Beeping. Beeping was what heralded his return to consciousness. It always was though he didn't mind as much as he could, it meant he had made it out safe.

Even before opening his eyes he was aware of his team. He was glad. It meant they were all safe and healthy. Ronan's feet were propped up on the edge of his bed near his knees. Rodney was typing on a computer on one side though not as fast as he did normally which meant every few seconds he stopped to gaze at the readings and the deep calm even breathes could only be Teyla's.

"Guys." Ronan's gruff voice said. "He's waking up." The feet were lowered to the sound of Ronan straightening up with a grunt. The typing stopped completely. Teyla leaned closer. Sheppard felt the stuffy head feeling that signaled that he had been given some 'good drugs'. He thought hard for a moment trying to remember what had happened this time. There were no helpful hints from his injuries. He felt to floaty from drugs to feel anything else.

"Oh sure take your time. It's not like we haven't been sitting here for almost a day in uncomfortable chairs waiting for you to wake up." Rodney groused and Sheppard let a smile cross his face.

"See he's awake. He's just being dramatic." Rodney declared with a ton of relief in his tone.

"Colonel" Teyla's amused voice said. "I believe that Rodney will not be quiet until he is sure you are alright."

Sheppard concentrated on opening his eyes for his team. It was harder than it should have been but he finally managed. His team was exactly as he had placed them.

"Hey." he croaked looking down to take stock. One arm trailed a couple IV's while the other was propped carefully on a pillow. He found out why when he tried to sit up and needles of pain jabbed into both his shoulders. He fell back to the bed with a quiet gasp.

"Careful." McKay warned as Teyla put a hand carefully on his chest. "Though only one shoulder was dislocated Jen said both showed signs of extreme stress." Teyla cautioned.

"I'd have to agree to that one." Sheppard said quietly as he leaned carefully back into the pillows closing his eyes against the pain.

"I'll get Jen." McKay said standing and walking away to return in a few minutes trailing the orange haired doctor.

"Still in pain Colonel?" Jen asked looking over his charts.

"I'm fine." Sheppard said with a tight grin.

Jen sighed and motioned for a nurse to bring over a needle filled with clear liquid. "one day Colonel, I will get a straight answer from you." She declared preparing to insert the needle into the IV line.

Sheppard held up a hand and tried to focus through the pain and the swirl of medication fogging his brain.

"How's Hotch?" He asked, finally able to focus on the events that had led him here. Jen pointed to a bed a couple spots away where Hotch was propped up and listening to his team talk with a floaty expression of his own on his face. When he caught Sheppard's eye he nodded solemnly. Sheppard waved and allowed Jen to put the drugs in.

"Besides the shoulder how do you feel?" Jen asked.

"Fine." Sheppard answered. With another croak

Jen pursed her lips as she carefully lifted the cup with a straw to his lips with a caution of 'only a little'

"Really." Sheppard insisted after wetting his lips with the cool water. He basked for a moment in the feeling of the cool liquid winding down his parched throat.

"Fine. I've got another patient." Jen said handing the cup to Teyla and moving over to Hotch.

"How is he?" Reid asked with a head shake in Sheppard direction.

"Stubborn." Jen said. As the team turned to watch Sheppard who was fading from consciousness quickly as he smiled at his team with absolute trust. It took JJ's breath away. The man could relax so completely and easily from the dangerous man with the glittering hard eyes. All it took was his team to watch his back and he could relax, even wounded, to his normal carefree self. Absolute trust.

"Not surprising." Hotch said. "He was stubborn the whole time. Even when he shouldn't have had the strength to be. He protected me to the end." Hotch finished quietly looking away from everyone for a moment.

"He'll be fine." Jen reassured. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Hotch answered still looking at Sheppard as he faded completely, surrendering to the tide of painkillers washing over him. Jen muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Hotch asked drawing his eyes away. He was finding it hard to focus through his own tide. He was also finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"'fine' tells me nothing." She said glaring hard as at the charts as she checked them.

"I'm sorry?" Hotch asked again still confused.

"fine does not tell me anything. Fine doesn't let me know how I need to do my job." Jen said, annoyance in her tone. She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry agent Hotchner. I just can't get a straight answer and I've been awake for at least a day. You both had everyone worried." Jen said her eyes wandering to Sheppard.

"I don't know why I worry. It's not like I haven't been in this situation before. It's just this time was different. We are so used to different dangers. We just felt useless this time." Jen smiled tiredly.

Rodney had noticed Jen's outburst and come closer. To the BAU's surprise he leaned close and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked worry in his voice.

"Ya. I'm going to get some sleep. Dr Lam will be here if anything comes up."

"Allow me to escort you?" Rodney asked.

"I most certainly will." Jen's smile lit up her face. "What about Sheppard?"

"He's so far into planet loopy I don't think I'll miss much more than his obnoxious snoring besides Conan and Teyla will be here to watch him. I'm leaving him in good hands." Rodney said with a glance at the man in the bed.

Jen nodded to both teams and allowed Rodney to lead her out.

Teyla stood and came to stand by Hotch's bed.

"How are you?" She asked JJ.

"Good. We're good." JJ said feeling a wave of peace wash through her.

"I am going to take first shift with John. Ronan can lead you to your quarters for some rest." Teyla said. It seemed that they had more than their fair share of bedside vigils. They had fallen into a pattern effortlessly.

"I'll stay." Rossi said looking at Morgan.

"Alright." Morgan answered. "I'll be back in a few hours." Morgan nodded to Rossi. Ronan led them silently to their rooms. The profilers in each of the BAU team members got a silent kick out of the way the people melted out of the hallway making way for the tall grim faced man. They found it funny that a short time ago they too had all been slightly intimidated by his aura of danger and grimness. Now it was usual for them. Now they trusted him in only the way that a shared danger can bring around.


	10. the end

A/N i am deeply sorry for all those that had to wait for this. I meant to have it up sooner but life kept getting in the way. i hope the end meets up to all your expectations.

Reid opened the door in the morning to McKay.

"hello." Reid said with a nod.

"Hi." McKay fidgeted. "I was going to show you to the mess."

Reid nodded and walked out shutting the door. As he walked the profiler in him noticed that McKay seemed nervous….. Or more nervous than usual.

They walked through a slight maze of halls and took a ride in an elevator. McKay was leading him through yet another hallway when he suddenly stopped. With a look around he swiped a badge and ducked into an empty room motioning for Reid to follow.

The room into which Reid was led seemed to be a office of some sort. It looked slightly unused. The computer had a fine layer of dust and the wheeled chair was pushed into the corner. A work table was situated against one wall and an odd assortment of devices and tools lay spread out. A large white board filled another wall. Reid was startled to see similar lettering to the ones on the blades scribbled onto the boards.

"Listen." McKay said when they were alone. "Sheppard….well he means a lot to us. And I uh… well… I didn't notice… and this doesn't come easily." McKay looked around and began fidgeting with one of the odd devices. "What I'm trying to say is thanks. I didn't notice the extra space. We could have lost him. And I owe a lot to him. I'm not sure that Atlantis would have been ok if we hadn't brought him home…. After what we face Earth is supposed to be the safe haven. And I know that I'm not supposed to do this but you gave us so much it's only fair…."

"I'm smart I always have been. I was recruited to work with the US military for a top secret project that would 'challenge me the most'. And it has. My eyes were opened to a whole new world. A race called the Ancients, for lack of better term, created a intergalactic network of devices we call a star gate. Each device, when dialed with the proper coordinates can connect to another gate to form a stable wormhole through which near instantaneous travel is possible. I'm based in the Pegasus Galaxy or more accurately in the city of Atlantis. The Atlantis. We fight a war against an enemy I never dreamed possible, and Sheppard, he leads us. And I have found that when one shares enough…. Danger with another certain bonds are formed and….."

"Thanks." Reid interrupted.

McKay nodded without looking Reid in the eyes. He noticed Reid's eyes staring at the weird writing.

"It's Ancient. The language of the gate builders."

"Let's get food." Rodney declared opening the door and heading out. Reid had no choice but to leave the interesting room and it's assortment of items.

"Why'd you tell me so much?" Reid asked as they turned into a large room that had the pleasant hum of conversation from the many people in the room.

McKay shrugged. "You remind me of me a little. You love knowledge." McKay shrugged.

"McKay." A slightly annoyed female spoke.

"Yes?" McKay turned to face Colonel Carter.

"How much did you tell him?" To Reid's surprise he just smiled tiredly.

"We owe it to him. To all of them. They can keep secrets. And after we endangered their team and after all the help they gave to get him back it's the least we can do." Rodney declared in a wan voice.

Sam understood the tiredness. Rodney had spent the last week or so on full alert worrying if he would ever see his friend again. Sam nodded.

The BAU team knew enough to make not knowing the rest torture. And Sam had read the files. She knew they could keep a secret.

"Fine." She ordered. Rodney nodded and turned around to begin dishing out breakfast for himself.

Reid processed all the information as he collected a tray of breakfast items.

Rodney looked at what he had and compared it to his own as they sat. "That's all you going to eat?" Rodney demanded. JJ laughed as she sat next to them. Morgan sat as well having been led by a silent Ronon. Ronon's tray was even more packed than Rodney's. the team watched in amazement as both men cleared their plates.

"Let's go relieve your Agent Rossi and Teyla shall we?" Rodney said standing and picking up the tray.

Teyla was sitting still her eyes watching the constant rise and fall of her leaders chest. Rossi was flipping through a magazine but his eyes weren't focused on the paper.

"They have both slept peacefully through the night. Although Sheppard has an elevated temperature that has Dr. Lam anxious. They have given him something to help control it. They believe the incision from the removal of the subcutaneous transmitter to be the cause for the infection." Teyla reported.

"The temperature is going down." Jen's voice said from behind Rodney.

"I'll take my turn Teyla you go rest and eat." Rodney volunteered.

"Very well." Teyla stood and bent low. At first JJ and Prentiss thought that she was going to kiss John but instead she just touched her forehead to John's.

"You'll let me know if anything gets worse." Teyla said as she faced Rodney.

"Of course." Rodney nodded solemn.

Teyla touched foreheads with Rodney and left with Rossi showing him to the room.

Both teams stayed with their leaders.

Hotch woke up a little after nine. he seemed stronger than he had the day before.

"Ready for breakfast agent?" Jen asked coming to stand by him.

Hotch nodded his eyes looking over at the sleeping Sheppard.

"A slight fever is wearing him out. He'll probably sleep for most of the day."

A tray in front of him with appetizing aromas drifting up caught his attention. Slightly self consciously he ate some of what was placed before him. His stomach couldn't fit it all after so little food for so long.

As he finished he heard Rodney talking quietly.

"…scared us."

"Sorry." Sheppard's tired voice sounded.

"Well Teyla was the most worried." he heard Rodney proclaim.

"Sure." John said with an amused tone. From the look in both their eyes Hotch knew that Rodney had been panicked and he knew that John knew this and was allowing Rodney this small deception. Sheppard was the true example of everything a good leader should be. Easy to talk to, confidant, he cared but when needed he could be ruthless and from his little performance in the basement he could take complete control at a moments notice.

"Of course without that young kid we wouldn't have found you. He's actually pretty smart…. not as smart as me but still. It was lucky he was in that elevator with you. He saved your life."

"He's not a kid." John said with a quiet glance at the young man that was talking to Hotch, explaining the case.

"His looks are somewhat deceiving. One could almost think him harmless until starts in on all that knowledge. Eidetic memory would be so cool." Rodney said sounding slightly envious.

Something about Sheppard clued in to the fact that he knew Hotch was listening.

"Agent Hotchner has a fine team." he looked Hotch in the eye and nodded.

"So do you John." Rodney declared.

"Yes I do." John agreed with a grin his attention once more focused on Rodney. Hotch drifted back to Reid tale. The next time their was a loll in the conversation he listened Sheppard and Rodney debate on who would be a better addition to the team, Batman or Superman. Ronon joined in with arguments on both sides. With a snicker Rodney mentioned something about Xena. Sheppard chuckled and Ronon grinned.

Hotch looked over to both tightly knit teams and smiled. Without both of them he and Sheppard might never have been found in time. Both were, in Hotch's opinion, the best of the best.

"Reid." Hotch said and the young man's eyes turned to him.

"Thank you." Hotch said meaning it. "You picked out the missing piece. And good work."

Reid smiled ecstatically. It wasn't unheard of for Hotch to freely give out praise once one had earned it but each time it meant something special to the young man that had been a genius in public school. Hotch looked over to see that Sheppard had given in to droopy eyelids and settled deeper in the bed. Hotch allowed to talking of his team to sooth his frayed nerves and he relaxed into the kind of warmth only the closest of families could bring about.

"So kid. How does one get out of an elevator without being spotted by video camera's?" Morgan asked.

"I went up." Reid said looking away.

"Up?" Morgan asked disbelievingly.

"Way up." Reid said nodding. He knew that Rodney was going to tell them and he didn't want to spoil any of it by talking now.

"Classified?" Morgan asked with a half teasing half frustrated grin.

"Sorry." Reid looked down.

"It's fine kid. We understand. We might not like it but we understand." Morgan said.

John slept most of the day fighting off the slight temperature. Both teams spent the day talking and finishing paperwork via the laptops the military personnel left them to use.

The next morning when he woke up Sheppard's bed was empty and neatly made.

Morgan was flipping through a magazine by his bedside.

"Sheppard woke up early and snuck out before the doctors saw anything." He said without looking up. "The doctors say it's ok if you get up. They just want you to take it easy and the arm gets a sling." Morgan pointed to the neatly folded pile of clothes with a blue thing on top. "Sheppard said for you to be ready in half an hour."

Carefully Hotch walked to the bathroom and put on the clothes. The simple white shirt caused his wrist enough pain without trying to pull the jacket over it. He was lucky to get the outfit on right without any help. He found himself feeling better when Sheppard walked in in a tee shirt and black military style pants. Sheppard looked good. Most of the bruising was covered by the black tee shirt His wrists were neatly bandaged and he wore one arm in a sling.

"Ready?" he asked looking Hotch over. Hotch saw both teams waiting in the hall. His team looked confused while John's team looked normal.

"Sure." hotch said. When Sheppard started out he fell into step with him. Together they led the team through a series of twisting hallways.

"So this is what a classified base looks like." Hotch said speaking to Sheppard.

"Yes but this isn't home." They squeezed both teams into the elevator and started up.

"I owe you this." Sheppard said as the entered a room filled with dozens of computers. A window filled one wall but it was covered in a metal sheet. "I thought I could explain a part of it this morning before you got released."

"My team's goal is to explore alien worlds and acquire technology. We do this using a device known as the star gate that uses a stable wormhole fixed between to points in space that allows near instantaneous travel." Sheppard said "last year when the elevator was broken me team beamed Reid out of the building and up into a battleship that had been orbiting Earth."

He saw the disbelief on the faces of the team and nodded a man. The metal wall rose to reveal a solitary ring. A team of marines sat in front of it checking over large guns. To the teams amazement the gate began spinning as a man to the side anounced "First cheveron encoded. Second… third…" Until finnaly he hit. "Seven cheveron locked." The team gasped as a wash of brilliant blue light burst forward of the ring.

"That is so…." Reid began looking for the right word as the gate whooshed back into a calm blue pool in the metallic ring. Cool, amazing, awe inspiring.

Sheppard looked at Hotch straight in the eye and said with a solemn command.

"Classified." Hotch supplied looking into the grim eyes of the man and caught the faint glimmer of mirth. He allowed an answering grin to flow over his features.

"Secretive." Hotch said with a chuckle himself. Sheppard couldn't contain the hidden laughter and let an answering lopsided grin light his face.

"The best kind of both."

Fin

A/n 2 ...again i am very sorry for the awful wait. Please let me know what you thought. I have a really awesome idea for at least a few members of the teams to meet again that i am very excited about. It might take a while because i hope to write the whole thing before publishing any of it so that there aren't awfully long waits. Anyhowz please review and thanks for sticking with the story until the end. ;)


End file.
